


Unexpected Family

by DarkShade



Series: Not The Legends You Were Expecting [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Chuck (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Firefly, Killjoys (TV), Leverage, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip finds the strangers he has recruited have somehow become friends and care about him.





	Unexpected Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original story I wrote for this series.  
Enjoy.

“Rip,” Peggy Carter’s clipped voice filled the room, “I believe we agreed that you would talk to us before you did anything that could possibly get you killed.”

Lying on the medical couch while Gideon fixed his broken arm, Rip winced as Peggy stood above him with folded arms and an ‘explain yourself’ look in her eyes.

On the other couch, sitting side by side Parker, Hardison and Chuck were eating a bowl of popcorn watching. Kaylee stood at the couch next to Chuck looking upset, Dutch standing with an arm around her.

Daniel and Rodney were both leaning against the wall across from where Rip lay, both looking annoyed.

“Well?” Peggy demanded.

Opening his mouth to protest, he caught the look in her eye and sighed.

“We’re here to help you,” Daniel spoke up, “To save and reunite you with your family but for us to do that, you have to be alive.”

“I’m sorry,” Rip whispered, “I just…” he looked at the crew he had persuaded to help him, “I can’t lose anyone else and it was the only way I could think to protect you.”

Peggy sighed and rested her hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to protect us. We’re a team, Rip. We look after each other and that includes you.”

Before he could reply Peggy called, “Gideon, once Rip is healed make sure he gets some rest.”

“Of course, Miss Carter,” Gideon replied.

Rip didn’t get a chance to speak as the group of people he had recruited walked out the room, each giving him an encouraging smile, a pat on the arm or shoulder and, because she was Parker, a bar of chocolate from his secret stash.

“They’re good people,” Rip murmured as he gave into his exhaustion.

“Yes, Captain,” Gideon replied, “They are.”

“Help me make sure I don’t get any of them killed,” he whispered.

“Only if you let them help you,” Gideon countered.

Rip smiled, “I promise.”


End file.
